ccfalloutroleplayingfandomcom-20200217-history
The White Arrow
The Following is for a planned story. |image =File:The_White_Arrow.png |Row 1 title =Gender |Row 1 info =Male |Row 2 title = Race |Row 2 info =Ghost Person/Human Hybrid |Row 3 title = faction |Row 3 info =Ghost People, Elijah (formerly) |Row 4 title =Primary weapon |Row 4 info =Natasha |Row 5 title =role |Row 5 info =Elijah's 1st team survivor |location =Sierra Madre }} is the only know survivor of the first team Elijah sent to the Sierra Madre. He is a skilled hunter and spends his time in the shadows, hidden by the ghost people, watching new team members who come to the Sierra Madre and luring them in to his traps. Named for the white arrows he used to trick new new commers, his true name is unknown. Background After spending a while in the Sierra Madre, tempers started to wear thin within his team and fighting soon broke out. Arrow, being smart and observant, knew he couldn't kill any of his team members nor allow them to do the same as it would trigger his collar, so instead he comatose then pinned them up arround the Villa in strategic locations so he'd always be within range of at least one, allowing him to move freely without fear of termination. To make sure they didnt die naturally, he also hooked them up to makeshift life support systems which he created from parts of old Auto-Docs and surrounded. them with traps to keep the ghost people away. Although he was never able to remove the collars themselfs, he did manage to remove the tracking system, tricking Elijah in to thinking they were all dead. Due to lack of steady supplies he was forced to feed on the ghost people he killed and because of the unique properties of ghost person flesh he eventually became something of a human-ghostperson hybrid. Accepted by the Ghost people, maybe out of fear more than respect, and able to survive in the cloud for longer, Arrow was free to walk the villa as he chose, un-threatened by it's dangers. Sick of wearing the clothes Elijah had dressed him and his team in, which were now litte more than rags, Arrow took to dressing himself in a modified ghost peson outfit and quitly stalked the villa searching for it's many secrets. When Elijah tricked new teams in to the Villa, Arrow saw an advantage, he used chalk to draw white arrows and write messages on the villa walls, claiming to lead to tresure or a way out. However, instead they lead to traps he'd set before. Unknow to Elijah, Arrow was killing off every team that reached the Villa, so as to stop them from ever reaching the Sierra Madre Vault. Somewhere down the line Arrow spotted a woman called Natasha to whome he, dispite having never met, fell in love, became obsessed with and named his main weapon after. He spent a good deal of time watching her and leading her to gifts and supplies instead of the usual traps. Weapons and Apparel *Natasha, a twin headed spear hand crafted by Arrow himself. *Collar Mine, powerful makeshift mines crafted from junk. Fun Fact There is a Dead Money note called [http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/See_you_in_hell_asshole See you in hell assholes] in which a "white-arrow-graffiti bastard" is mentioned, in the same room is a white arrow pointing towards a large group of bear traps, which was the inspiration for this character By Jasper Category:Characters Category:Vault Villains